


So What If We're Crazy

by midnight_shipping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, But Not Much, Footloose AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Fluff, New kid Lance, Past Character Death, Preachers son keith, also shallura is canon, did i mention Footloose?, some langst and klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_shipping/pseuds/midnight_shipping
Summary: "So you think I'm a slut?""I think you've kissed a lot of girls.""You don't know anything about me."Keith is the preacher's son who spends every minute of every day trying to get himself killed, at least according to Shiro and Allura. Lance is the new kid who has a chip on his shoulder the size of his ego and a knack for making everyone in town head over heals for him. When these two cross paths it's not just the tractor they crashed into the river that's going to catch fire.(or the Footloose au that no one asked for but I'm going to do it anyway)





	So What If We're Crazy

 

Keith was never really confident in his ability to make his own decisions, he always relied on his more responsible friends to pull him back to reality when he got carried away, (At least they never ended with him getting dragged away in a gurney did they?) but that didn’t stop him from trying anything and everything he could push their buttons. To say the very least, this was one of those times.

 

“Hey, so did you hear Kim had her baby?” Allura licked her lips like she always did when she had dirt on someone.

 

“No way! I bet it was that dick Mike Crawford.”

 

“Wouldn’t doubt it for a second, but I thought he was sleeping with Cindy Green?”

 

Keith smirked and puffed out his lips, Allura was so oblivious to some things.

 

“And you're surprised about this why? Dude gets around, he’s like the guy version of a slut.” The boy hung his arm over the rim of the window and gazed into the rearview mirror, he smiled.

 

“Looks like we got company!”

 

Just as the words left Keith’s mouth, the two heard the weak sputter of a car engine and an old, broken-down Suburban drive up next to them. Keith looked to the chick sitting next to him as she smiled widely up at the tall, muscular man in the driver's seat.

 

“Hey there, so where are you pretty ladies heading’ tonight?” Keith groaned and flashed a finger in his direction.

 

“Fuck off Shiro!” He revved his engine a bit for extra effect.

 

“You wanna go, pretty boy? It’s on.” Shiro gave both of them a small smile before stepping on the gas and taking off. Keith shook his head at the older boy’s surprising cocky attitude.

 

“Speed up you dumbass! To hell, if I’m losing to that shitload!”

 

Allura was one of the kindest people he knew, probably second to Shiro, but damn if she wasn’t terrifying when he needed to be. Allura's cries in his ear made Keith jump practically across the whole car before hurriedly fumbling with the controls and pressing on the gas as hard as he possibly could.

 

They were actually starting to pass the other vehicle when, as usual, the idea to do something so completely and utterly stupid that it just might get him killed came over him, and suddenly Keith was jumping across the car, forcing Allura to drive, and out of the passenger side window, grabbing onto the side of Shiro’s car.

 

The distant worried calls faded away as his body left the vehicle and was enveloped with the strong winds of the countryside. The rush of the moment taking over and he hoisted a foot on top of the rim of the truck's window, despite the angry protests from behind him, and and the other on the rim of the vehicle driving next to it. It was fun while it lasted, the wind on his face, the perfect view, the high of the thrill, that is until we saw the giant semi heading straight for us.

 

"What were you doing out there? You could have gotten yourself killed! Why would you…”

 

The lecturing from Shiro and Allura, which he had already heard a thousand times, dragged on and on as he pouted and looked out the window of the now pulled over vehicles, it’s not like they were his parents, he already got enough of this from them. What did they know anyway? He could take care of himself, so what if he was a little reckless and stubborn? They’re just jealous they don’t have as much fun as him.

 

“Hello? Earth to Keith? Are you even listening?”

 

“Yes! Ok? I’m listening goddammit! Can you guys just chill out? I was just having a little fun, but of course, you guys wouldn’t know what that is…” Keith sighed, looking down at his feet. His friends were really starting to piss him off.

 

“You know what? I’m tired of being the friend that just has to sit around and worry myself sick over you while you're off doing some idiotic stunt!” Allura’s face changed to a serious expression, locking her intense blue eyes with Keith’s.

 

“What happened to you? You used to be so kind, now the only person you care about is yourself. I’m going home with Shiro have fun by yourself, Keith.” The couple shook their head and gave him disappointed gazes as they exited his car. Keith sat back in his seat and sighed as he looked into the green fields of the remote town. The drive back was completely silent aside from the distant hum of the engine.

 

________________________________________

 

The boy’s thoughts drifted endlessly as the soft hum of the taxi and the radio served as background music to his mind. His head slumped to the side of the car as he looked out into his new surroundings. Relief slowly filled his body when he realized that the ride was almost over. Lance could barely sit in one place for ten minutes let alone 8 hours, and he was starting to reach his limit of boredom.

 

The lanky boy practically bounced out of the vehicle when it finally came to a stop in the small town. He quickly picked up his bags and paid the driver before taking off the direction of the house.

 

“Uncle Lance, uncle Lance!” The young girls cried as they ran down the driveway to greet him. Lance kneeled down on his knees and enveloped both of them in a hug.

 

“Hey guys! Wow, when did you get so big? Soon your gonna be taller than me!” Lance chuckled and smiled at his nieces as he jokingly messed up their hair and stood up as he noticed the other to that were slowly walking towards him.

 

"Uncle Coran! Aunt May!"

 

 Lance reluctantly released his two nieces from his grasp as he steps forward to embrace the older couple. Coran grabbed the smaller boys hand and eagerly clapped the other on his back. May smiled brightly up at him as he gave her a gentle hug and called out greetings to his extended family.

 

 "It's been so long son, you're almost as tall as me!" The man let out a low laugh and gestured up the worn dirt road to the little brown house in front of them.

 

"Now your room will be over that way right next to the living room. I hope you don't mind, I had to remodel my old office to make room. We don't have any spare bedrooms so you'll just have to make do."

 

“Thank you. I'm sure it’s perfect.”

 

The inside of the small home had a very grandmother feel to it. Formal patterns, old figurines and other nicknacks, family pictures hanging on every wall, even with its old-fashioned style, Lance had to admit that he appreciated the comfy feel of the place. He smiled looking at all the images of happy, smiling faces, most of Coran and May when they were younger, but some had other relatives, the younger boy paused at one picture in particular. It was taken at a vast beach on a perfectly sunny day. The three people in the picture were smiling at the camera as best they could in the bright afternoon light, faces full of glee. The woman in the center, standing in between an older man and a little boy who was hugging at her side tightly. She had flawlessly tanned skin and radiant dark brown hair, she was beautiful.

 

“Hey Lance! Dinners ready!” Coran’s loud voice booming from the other side of the house brought the brown-haired boy out of his thoughts and back to attention. He stared at the image on the wall one more time before making his way to the kitchen.

 

Plates of fresh food stretched all the way down the long narrow dining table, complete with a hand-stitched tablecloth. Both girls were already rushing and grabbing to put as much food on their plate as they could manage as his aunt and uncle still brought more food into the compact room. Lance couldn't help but smile, it was a long time since he’d seen such a loving display. He hesitantly took a seat in the middle of the table in fear of disturbing the peace of the moment.

 

“Help yourself, darling, as long as you're living in this house, our food is your food.”

 

“But don't you dare touch my cakes or it'll be the last thing you touch!” The man bellowed a laugh, clapping him on the back once again, and finally, the whole family sat down and enjoyed their meal.

 

Once the tall boy had excused himself from the table; he didn’t want to be rude due to the fact that he was still technically a guest in the home, Lance began unpacking his things into the small space. Even though it was previously used as an office according to Aunt May, the room seemed comfy and elegant, it was a small rectangular room which has clearly been make into a bedroom in a rush, boxes of papers and business supplies still lined the walls, the only other things that remained were a small double bed and a rickety plastic desk stood plainly atop the rustic wooden floors.

 

“So do ya like the place? I hope you don’t mind the small room, it’ll probably be awhile before we can getcha’ into a bigger room!” He turned around to see his Uncle leaning against the frame of the door, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Of course! Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’ll do just fine.” Lance paused for a moment, looking at the floor, choosing his next words wisely.

 

“Hey...thanks for all the money you sent, it really helped us out, and for taking me in and all that. I’m really grateful for all you guys have done. After everything that…”

 

He suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s no problem at all. I wish we could have done more…” The man let his words trail off. He opened his mouth again as if to say something else, but no sound came out. There was a long pause between the two of them, neither moved an inch.

 

“Well I’ll leave you to finish unpacking, let me know if you need anything.”

 

Lance sat down on the soft cushioning of the bed as the sound of a door closing echoed from beside him. He didn’t do anything for quite a long time after. He remained on the bed, in that exact spot, staring through the window in his new bedroom, letting his thoughts run wild.

 

________________________________________

 

"And he is testing us! Every, every day our Lord is testing us. If he wasn't testing us, how would you account for the sorry state of our society..."

 

Keith's father dragged on and on as he sat, baggy eyes still sullen with sleep, on a pew at the front of the tiny church house. However, he couldn't focus on his father's sermon about the evils of technology and other modern day innovations as he found his eyes frequently wandering somewhere else. An unfamiliar boy, about the same age as himself, with tan skin and a tall, lanky build, who seemed quite underdressed for church, wearing only a t-shirt and shorts. Keith assumed he must be a tourist of some sort, why the boy would come here of all places though was still a mystery to him, the black-haired boy would be lying if he said the other's presence didn't pique his curiosity.

 

After the sermon, Keith was swept away with the flurry of people leaving the building in favor of socializing and discussing outside in the front yard. Allura and he rushed through the crowd's side by side, hoping to reach her car before-

 

"Oh, there he is now! Come over here son, there's some people I would like you to meet!" He sided widely at him, making sweeping gestures with his arms. Keith looked to his friend and sighed, they would know there was no getting out of this, so they both reluctantly walked over to where his father was standing with the mysterious boy from earlier of all people, talking to the high school principal with a sheepish expression Keith's lips tugged into a small smile at the display, which he quickly covered when he looked over to his father.

 

"Keith, this is Matt's nephew Lance McClain, he just moved here from Cuba!" Lance immediately put out his hand for Keith to shake, he inwardly raised an eyebrow. Wow, formal guy.

 

"Hey"

 

"Nice to meet you, Keith." The light must have been hitting his face wrong because for some reason he thought he saw the guy wink at him? It was probably at Allura, she was pretty much the hottest chick in school anyways, dudes hit on her all the time! Yep, it was definitely directed towards Allura.

 

"Lance is going to be going to the high school starting tomorrow, now don’t you give 'em a hard time just because he’s the new kid ok?" The group burst into laughter.

 

It was when he felt the slap of his father's strong arm on his back that he was brought back to reality and realized he was still looking at this boy. Keith tore his hand away from Lances and moved his mind back to other, more important topics.

 

"So dad, me and Allura are gonna need a lot of time to work on that science project tonight. It's okay if I just stay at her place tonight right?"

 

The man hesitated, he always seemed to when it involved him and Alura, the situation always confused him because no one in his town seemed to be able to have friends that were the opposite sex, even though he's tried telling him countless times he could never think of Allura as anything more than a friend, they just weren't like that.

 

"Are you sure you need that much time to work on it?" Keith turned to his best friend for reinforcement.

 

"Oh yeah, it's a really big assignment Mr. Kogane." He hesitated for a few minutes, seemingly deep in thought.

 

"Okay fine, but be back by tomorrow morning."

 

"Thanks dad!" He hurriedly gave him a hug and ran off to meet Allura her car as we smiled and jumped in celebration. We didn't waste a moment in hopping into the white-haired girl's car and slamming on the gas.

 

"Aren't you excited?" Keith practically squealing.

 

"This is supposed to be Shiro's most intense race yet! He's taking on Zarkon, and he's an undefeated champion!"

 

"Pshhh, I don't care about that racing mish mosh, have you seen how hot he looks with his helmet on?" Keith rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

 

"Wow Allura, you couldn't be more extra if you tried."

 

As the small car took off toward the edge of town, Keith couldn't seem to stop himself from sparing one last gaze at the Cuban boy still standing in front of the tall building.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my crazy shenanigans and memes, follow my Tumblr: @midnight-shipping


End file.
